A caster generally comprises a rotational element, for example a wheel or a roller on an axle, and a mount for mounting the wheel to a chair. Casters are mounted on chairs, benches, tables and the like to permit movement of such items across a surface, for example the ground, without the need to lift the items. However, sometimes there is a need to lift the item, for example when lifting a wheelchair into a vehicle. Heavy casters cause a large torque on the wheelchair when lifted, which impacts ergonomics of activities such as getting the wheelchair into the vehicle.
Further, hair and thread and other debris picked up by a rotating tire may eventually drop down to wrap around elements of the caster, for example an axle. If not removed, the hair, threads, etc. may wind tightly around the axle and may penetrate the bearing seal. This allows corrosion of the bearing races, resulting in poor caster performance.
Thus, there is a need for lightweight casters that reduce the potential for debris to enter the bearing races.